


vampires will never hurt you(r feelings)

by etselec



Series: emo vegetarian vampire pete [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Jealousy, M/M, mikey is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not Pete’s fucking <i>friend</i>, they fuck way too much to be “just friends”. Pete was <i>his</i> vampire boyfriend and Ally wasn’t going to change anything about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vampires will never hurt you(r feelings)

**Author's Note:**

> in which mikey is way too jealous for his own good (pun intended)
> 
> inspired by [this](http://therainbowgorilla.tumblr.com/post/86626296879/qalaba-iseeavoice-a-human-getting-pissed-at) tumblr post

It’d been a few months since Mikey found out that Pete was a vampire. Mikey still thought Pete was coolest thing in the world, but not at the moment.

Mikey walked into Whole Foods at 9:30PM on Tuesday night. He spotted Pete and some girl stacking soup cans on the shelves. He was laughing, throwing his head back while the girl giggled and _leaned_ her head against his shoulder.

 _What the fuck,_ Mikey thought, clutching his phone tight in his hand. He swallowed and stepped forward and behind Pete. “Hey, Pete.”

Pete spun around and stood up. “Mikeyway!” He wrapped Mikey up in a hug, the soup can he was holding digging into Mikey’s back.

“How’s work going?” Mikey asked through gritted teeth.

“It’s fun, I guess. If you call stacking shelves fun,” Pete sighed as the girl behind him giggled, “oh, hey have you met Ally?”

Ally stood up and smiled. “Hey, I’m Ally and you are…?”

“Mikey,” Mikey rubbed the back of her neck, “I’m his, um—”

“Ally just started working here,” Pete interrupted, “they told me to show her the ropes and stuff, right?”

Ally giggled. “Pete’s been too kind to me. You have a great friend here, Mikey.”

Mikey cringed at the word _friend_. He’s not Pete’s fucking _friend_ , they fuck way too much to be “just friends”. Pete was _his_ vampire boyfriend and Ally wasn’t going to change anything about that.

Pete only smiled, like he paid no attention to their relationship.

Mikey scowled at him and began to tell Ally that Pete wasn’t just his _friend_ , but then…

“I think I’m gonna restock the milk fridge,” Ally frowned and shook her head, “sorry, guys, catch you later?”

“Totally,” Pete offered, “I’ll, uh, see you tomorrow?”

“Yep!” Ally bounced on the heels of her Converse. “See you later! It was nice meeting you, Mikey.”

Mikey forced a smile as he and Pete watched her turn the corner. “I don’t like her,” he mumbled.

“Aw, really?” Pete raised an eyebrow, “I think Ally’s sweet.”

Mikey turned red. “Of course you do.”

“She’s just a new employee, Mikey, okay?” Pete assured, “in two weeks, I’ll completely forget of her existence.”

Mikey muttered something under his breath.

“Jealous, are you?”

“Am not!” Mikey snapped hotly.

Pete rolled his eyes just as the watch on his wrist beeped. “Shift’s over.”

“Finally,” Mikey grumbled, taking Pete’s hand in his, “drive me home? I walked all the way from the library to here.”

“The library’s three blocks away,” Pete rolled his eyes again, fitting his hand in Mikey’s as they walked out the store. Pete let go of Mikey’s hand once they were in the pitch black night. “Hold on, Brendon keeps the apples out back. Wait here?”

Mikey kicked an absent rock. “Yeah, be quick.”

“Be right back,” Pete kissed Mikey on the cheek before jogging down an alley.

Mikey sighed, shuffling around in the dark, watching hipsters come and go from Whole Foods. Mikey wasn’t afraid of the dark, but the feeling of being alone scared him. What if Pete’s vampire hunter friend came back and jumped him? What if Pete got mugged or something?

After five minutes of worrying, Pete returned with a brown paper bag and a grin. “Let’s go, Mikes.”

Once they were in the car, Mikey felt a little better. No more loneliness and they were away from that Ally bitch.

“Oh hey,” Pete mentioned, driving out of the parking lot, “Ally gave me her phone number and she said we should hang out. Isn’t that nice, Mikey? I’m making a friend.”

Mikey’s face grew hot. “She doesn’t want to be your _friend,_ Pete,” he embarrassingly squeaked, “she's coming on to you.”

Pete shook his head. “Mikey, she just wants to hang out. Ally’s cool, don’t worry.”

Mikey exhaled slowly. What the hell was wrong with him? He never got jealous, like, jealous was the most un-Mikeyway thing to ever exist. The time his ex-best friend stole his date? Mikey shrugged it off and went home and played some records and forgot all about her. The time Gerard won tickets to see his favorite band in concert without him? Mikey wished him good luck spent the day catching up on his favorite TV show on Netflix.

Jealousy was not Mikey’s thing, yet… here he was getting hotheaded over his dumb vampire boyfriend.

Mikey bit his lip. “I don’t like—nevermind.”

“What were you gonna say?” Pete asked softly. They finally arrived back at Mikey’s apartment.

“Nevermind,” Mikey repeated.

Pete tilted his head once they got out of the car. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Mikey shrugged and walked up to his apartment with Pete following behind. “I’m gonna go to bed, alright?”

Pete frowned. “We were gonna watch that movie on Netflix you wanted.”

Mikey rubbed the temples of his forehead. He shuffled from one foot to the other. “I'm just... not in the mood tonight, okay? I'm tired, maybe tomorrow.”

Pete swallowed, setting his paper bag on the table. “I'll meet you in bed later I guess. After, um, I feed.” He glanced over at the bag.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” Mikey waved his hand around, “take your time.” He stumbled down the hall and into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

Pete frowned, still standing in the dark by the kitchen table, staring at his shadow caused by the street lights outside. He flicked the light switch on and took a seat at the kitchen table and began to take a few apples.

Only five apples or ten strawberries kept him satisfied and then he would feed again in the morning.

He usually stuck around Mikey's or his apartment during the day, watching TV. It could get pretty boring but Pete's been dealing with this for decades.

Pete finished his fifth apple, placed the bag on the counter, and slowly stepped into Mikey's room only to find Mikey fast asleep. He smiled, slipping under the covers, draping his arm over Mikey's waist. He leaned closer into Mikey and kissed the nape of his neck before falling asleep, buried in Mikey's shampoo scented hair.

—

Pete woke up the next day with Mikey gone from his bed. He sat up and scrubbed a hand through his hair before walking out of the bedroom. He had left his cellphone on the table overnight so Pete went to go check it. Sure enough, Mikey had left him a text message.

 **Mikey** : hey pete. went into school early to finish somethin up. c u later

Pete texted back immediately.

 **Pete** : okay

Pete bit his lip as he typed the next message.

 **Pete** : can we talk later? u seemed upset

He set his phone down back on the table and slumped down on the couch.

Sometime later, he got up to check if Mikey replied only to find himself staring at the _**Read 10:34AM**_ under his text bubble.

—

Pete was fast asleep on the couch with Cupcake Wars on the TV when Mikey got home. He frowned and ruffled up Pete’s hair, which jolted him awake.

“Mikey,” he said, sitting himself up, “how was class?”

“Boring,” Mikey said, throwing his sweatshirt over one of his kitchen chairs.

Pete followed Mikey with his eyes as Mikey sat cross-legged on the chair across from the couch. Pete scratched the back of his neck. “I missed you,” he mumbled.

Mikey shrugged him off, not meeting eyes with Pete.

“You’re mad at me,” Pete stated.

Mikey’s face remained blank.

“Can we talk about it?”

Mikey blew hair out his his face. “I guess.”

“Are you still jealous?”

Mikey scrunched up his face. “I don’t like her—Ally, she’s _annoying._ ”

“So you are still jealous,” Pete concluded, folding his arms.

Mikey only shook his head as a response.

Pete couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous. Mikey, come here.”

Mikey wrinkled his nose. “Shut up.”

Pete rolled his eyes and stepped forward, reaching out to grab Mikey’s wrist to bring him closer, only to yelp and jump back. He stared at his hand, only to find a red mark on his fingertips.

Mikey lifted his wrist. “Silver bracelets.”

“Damn,” Pete sucked on his index finger, “you’re really fucking mad at me.”

“A little,” Mikey folded his arms.

 _That would be a fucking understatement_ , Pete thought. “That hurt.”

“There’s your warning,” Mikey nodded.

Pete stepped five feet away from him. “Babe c’mon, we can talk about this.”

Mikey shook his head, adjusting his bracelet. “Guess what I had for lunch today, Pete?”

“What?”

“Garlic bread,” Mikey replied.

Pete frowned. “Jesus, Mikey, you rarely get jealous but when you do—” his eyes widened and he walked into the kitchen, “—all hell breaks loose.”

“I’m not jealous—I’m not!” Mikey turned red. Pete gave him an _are-you-sure_ look. “Fine! I’m jealous, Pete, I’m fucking jealous, you happy?”

“I’m not happy if you aren’t.”

Mikey ripped the bracelet off. “I hate this bracelet, it’s too tight,” he pushed his hair back, “and you’re _mine,_ Pete, and I want Ally to know that.”

“Fine,” Pete sighed, “come with me to work and we’ll tell her.”

“For real?” Mikey asked.

“For real,” Pete repeated.

“Alright,” Mikey agreed.

“But brush your teeth before we go,” Pete wrinkled his nose.

—

They walked into Whole Foods together that night for Pete’s shift.

“Ally’s probably in the back,” Pete mentioned, “come on.”

Sure enough, there Ally was grabbing a clipboard from the back room.

“Hey, Ally,” Pete said.

Ally perked up. “Hey, Pete. And Mikey, was it?”

Mikey nodded.

“So my boyfriend is really dumb,” Pete started, “I told him about you and how hella cool you are and he wants to make sure you’re not coming on to me.”

Mikey turned pink.

“Who’s your boyfriend?” Ally asked, grinning.

“Oh, he’s, uh,” Pete glanced over to Mikey for a second,“blond, super hot. I like him a lot.”

“Aw,” Ally tilted her head, “you can tell him that I’m _definitely_ not coming on to you. I’m a lesbian.”

Pete’s eyes widened as he discreetly nudged Mikey in the stomach. “Oh? God, he was—” Pete met eyes with Mikey who looked very, very embarrassed, “— _so_ worried.”

“I’d like to meet your boyfriend one day,” Ally giggled, “he seems nice. You guys should meet my girlfriend, too. Double date, you know?”

“So I should tell _Mikey_ that there’s no need to be jealous?” Pete turned to Mikey and folded his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Mikey blurted out, “I’m an asshole.”

“Oh, _you’re_ the boyfriend,” Ally covered her mouth with her hand, “I’m sorry for whatever I did to make you think that I was, you know—”

“No, no,” Mikey bit his lip, “it’s my fault.” Fuck, he felt fucking terrible. Ally was just being nice and Mikey took it for being flirtatious. Jesus, he was becoming more of like a stereotypical college guy and he didn’t like it.

Ally frowned. “Don’t beat yourself up about it. I’ll see you two later, okay?”

Pete nodded.

“Oh and Pete,” Ally added on her way out, “Brendon wants you to restock the frozen section.”

“Thanks, Al,” Pete gave her a thumbs up and watched her leave the room. Once they were alone, he stepped away from Mikey. _“See_ , Mikey?”

“I’m a dumbass,” Mikey mumbled.

Pete flashed his fangs at Mikey jokingly. “You’re a baby.”

“I know,” Mikey stared at his shoes.

Pete laughed. “I’ll catch you back at your apartment, okay?”

“Okay,” Mikey agreed, “I’m sorry. Can you tell Ally I’m sorry too?”

“Of course,” Pete replied, “see you later.” He pecked Mikey on the cheek before jogging down the aisle.

—

“I still feel terrible,” Mikey said. It was 10:30PM and Pete had just gotten home from work an hour ago. They were sitting cuddled together on the couch watching some horror movie.

Pete giggled. “You’re still really cute when you’re jealous.”

“Am not!” Mikey yelled stubbornly.

“You are,” Pete sing-songed, “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“Don’t Pete, _don’t,_ ” Mikey pushed Pete’s face away, and tried but failed to stop him.

Pete peppered Mikey’s face with kisses while Mikey began to protest.

“Gross,” Mikey mumbled, wiping his face with his hand, “you’re gross.”

“You _love_ it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ! **IMPORTANT** !
> 
> i really wanna do more with this emo vegetarian pete vampire verse so if you hav a fic request for this verse, maybe request in the comments or shoot me an ask on my tumblr? [hesitantbucky.tumblr.com](http://hesitantbucky.tumblr.com)
> 
> also, thought this fic title was pretty clever, eh?


End file.
